A Forbidden Treasure
by wisecchi
Summary: Sasuke terpaksa melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari sebuah kotak misterius bersama teman seperjalanannya yang sinting. / "Tendangan Seribu Ekor Kupu-kupu!" / For GWE 2012! / Warnings inside, rated-M for safety because bergelimpangan maho (?) dari awal hingga akhir. Safe reading!


Hidup itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, ataupun membalikkan sempak yang dijemur di atas wajah mertua. Menjalani hidup itu tidak sama dengan berjalan di atas tubuh mertua yang sedang tidur siang dengan memakai sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi. Melalui kehidupan itu tidak sama dengan mengintipi mertua yang tengah mandi hanya karena engkau salah mengira jika yang berada di kamar mandi itu adalah tetanggamu yang seksi.

Hidup itu penuh resiko! Sama seperti resiko yang mungkin kauhadapi jika kau melakukan semua hal durhaka yang dideskripsikan pada paragraf pertama.

Oh, yang ada di paragraf pertama itu kegiatan wajibku, kok.

"INO! CERAIKAN SUAMIMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

_Deg_!

**…**

**A Forbidden Treasure**

.

.

_All characters_ _belong_ _to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

_All movies and celebrities that I mentioned or being recognized in this fanfiction were not mine_. _They belong to_; _their production house_, _their mother and father and siblings_ (_if they got one), their lovers_, _their life and their fans_.

_Warnings_: AU-_land_, _fantasy_ _land_, _nightmare land_ (?). **OOC**. Taipo(s), _maybe_. _A little_ _Sho_-_ai_, _harem_-maho(?). _A parody fanfiction_. 1st POV. _Coward_-Suke _and the others seme-boys_(?).

_For_ **SasuIno 1st GWE** (**_Golden_ _Week_'_s Event_**) _which occurs every mid October every years_.

_Theme_: **_Pandora_'_s Box_**.

_Enjoy_-lah, Cyin.

**.**

**.**

_Wise words_: **Sebenarnya harta yang paling berhar****ga di dunia ini bukanlah apa yang kauharapkan dan kauinginkan, tapi apa yang telah kaudapatkan**.

**.**

**.  
**

Namaku Sasuke Smith, 25 tahun, sudah menikah dan tipe menantu yang sering di-_bully_ oleh mertua durhaka. Seluruh anggota keluargaku telah tiada 8 tahun yang lalu karena suatu kecelakaan tragis dan tak terelakkan sehingga aku masuk ke dalam keluarga istriku setelah menikah. Jika Anda sekalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabarku sekarang, kabarku baik-baik saja kecuali lebam di mata kananku ini. Kekerasan adalah hal yang biasa di keluarga Smith, terutama ayah mertuaku yang dikabarkan semakin menggila semenjak anak gadis semata wayangnya menikah denganku. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

Semuanya bermula sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu, diawali dengan kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut orang-orang terkasih dariku sekaligus. Saat itu adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-17, biasanya disebut _sweet_ _seventeen_. Kado yang kuterima bervariasi mulai dari yang isinya normal seperti bikini baru hingga yang abnormal seperti kumpulan video maho baru.

Asal tahu saja, ya. Sebiji Sasuke ini sangat popular di dunia maya, di dunia nyata, dan di dunia lain. Jika tidak percaya, sila periksa akun Ti***titer(?) dengan ID "c4cuk3hG4nTeNgz" dan lihat seberapa banyak pengikutku di jejaring sosial itu. Kepopuleranku bahkan bersaing dengan Ledi Gagak model iklan sosis yang digadang-gadangkan dapat membuat konsumennya menjadi pintar dan juga Ntin Bleber si model iklan pembalut bocor (?).

Tapi tidak ada makhluk yang sempurna, tidak ada juga sempak yang tak ternoda. Dari sekian banyak _fans_-ku, terselip beberapa biji manusia yang membenci diriku, dari merekalah aku mendapatkan sebuah kado fantastis yang meledakkan kediaman Turner beserta seluruh anggota keluargaku termasuk diriku. Beruntung aku dapat terselamatkan oleh seorang nenek-nenek baik hati yang menciumiku, eh memberiku napas buatan selama 1 jam tanpa henti.

Kemudian aku mengidap radang paru-paru setelahnya.

Setahun kemudian aku bertemu dengan Ino Smith, istriku sekarang ini, kala berburu harta karun di "Isla de Muerte". Pepatah kuno mengatakan, di balik pria hebat ada seorang wanita dan di balik rok wanita selalu ada senjata (?). Ditodong dengan sepucuk pistol di jidat, aku jatuh ke dalam sekapan keluarga Smith di Konoha. Semua jerih payahku dalam pencarian harta karun di "Isla de Murte" dirampas oleh Inoichi Smith, ayah mertuaku sekarang ini, yang mata duitan sama seperti kapten Kakuzu Barbossa.

Melihatku yang masih unyu dan perawan (?), Ino jatuh hati padaku dan kami menikah… dengan terpaksa! Malam pertama yang selalu kuimpikan akan romantis dan penuh dengan cinta berubah menjadi malam pertama penuh darah dan siksa neraka karena istriku adalah seorang sadistik. Tujuh tahun membina keluarga bersamanya sukses mengubahku menjadi masokis.

Ehem.

Keluarga Smith adalah agen rahasia selama beberapa generasi semenjak Lord Orochidemort turun takhta dari dunia sihir, dan setiap anak pertama keluarga Smith selalu diungsikan ke Hogwarts sejak kecil untuk dibina menjadi agen rahasia.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tujuan sekolah itu.

_Anyway_, sudah beberapa bulan ini mantan pacar istriku mendadak sering mengunjungi kediaman kami. Namanya Sai Weasley, seorang agen rahasia yang bekerja pada ratu Tsunana, ibu tiri Snow Pink, mantan pacarku. Dari Sai-lah kudengar bahwa mantan pacarku itu telah menikah dengan seorang pemburu janda, Naruto Sparrow.

"Aku memiliki misi untuk klan Smith," kata Sai.

Ino yang tengah kupijiti mendengus sopan. "Ah, aku sedang malas."

"Harta karun Kirigakure yang terkubur selama ribuan tahun menanti, Nyonya Smith. Semua ini menyangkut reputasi." Sai menyeringai, dia mengedipkan mata padaku. Woot?!

Sebentar, aku belum bilang bahwa generasi Smith yang sekarang berprofesi ganda sebagai agen rahasia Negara dan pemburu harta karun terima kasih kepada sepupu beda generasi yang merampok semua penghasilan ayah mertuaku hanya demi membangun perusahaan kembang api. Ckck, dasar anak jaman dahulu (?).

Baru sekali ini aku merasakan aura gairah di tubuh Ino selain saat kami sedang bercinta, ehem. "Ah, biarkan suamiku yang menanganinya. Besok pagi kau berangkat bersama Sai dan Neji, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu. Dan jangan berani menginjakkan kakimu di kediaman ini jika tidak membawa harta karunnya kembali atau kupotong kedua kakimu, suamiku sayang."

Nah, lihat sendiri bukan? Istriku memang hobi menyiksaku.

Singkat cerita, aku beserta Sai dan _bodyguard_ Ino, Neji Hattori, berkelana dari Konoha menuju Kirigakure. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah suka dengan Neji, tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya bukan karena aku tidak menyukai lelaki (?), tapi lebih karena sikap Neji yang keterlaluan dan suka mencari perhatian pada siapa saja.

Salah satu contohnya adalah saat hari pernikahanku, bukannya Ino yang mengenakan gaun pengantin malahan Neji yang mengenakannya. Loh?

"Aku tidak selalu seperti itu, kok, Sasuke-_sama_." Neji mengerling nakal ke arahku.

Woot?! Se-sebenarnya aku ini menikah dengan siapa?

"Tentu saja dengan Ino, Sasuke-_kun_. Jika tidak ada yang keberatan, aku bersedia, kok. Hoho," celetuk Sai tidak sopan. Dia tengah mendirikan tenda di sudut sana.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Lebih baik malam mini aku tidur sendirian bertemankan dinginnya malam daripada dilecehkan dan digilir oleh mereka berdua, hii!

**.**

**.**

"Diagon Alley?"

Sai mengangguk. "Kita membutuhkan sebuah ramuan untuk melawan monster penjaga harta karun itu."

_Glek_! "Mo-monster?"

Lagi-lagi Sai mengangguk. "Duh, Sasuke-_kun_ takut, ya? Tidak usah khawatir, ada kakang Sai di sini." Sai menoel dadaku dengan kuasnya, geli.

"Hei kalian, bergegaslah. Dan jangan sampai terpisah," ujar Neji sembari menghalau Sai yang melecehkanku.

"_A_-_ano_, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"

Neji memandangiku dengan heran. "Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-_sama_ tersesat. Jika ingin tersesat lebih baik tersesatlah di hatiku. Eaa!"

Tolong, siapa pun tolong selamatkan diriku!

Tanpa memedulikanku, Neji dan Sai segera bergegas menerobos sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk yang memenuhi Diagon Alley. Penuh sesak, aku sukses mencium ketiak busuk milik beberapa kodok raksasa dan jatuh menungging akibat diserempet bekicot raksasa. Euh! Susah payah aku mengikuti dua sejoli itu hingga kami pun sampai di dalam sebuah toko ramuan yang gelap dan pengap.

"_Buenos dias_! Selamat datang di Cullen _Shop_!"

Sesosok pria berwajah penuh tindik memelukku dan men-cipika-cipiki diriku. "Ah, lelaki tampan. _Me gusta_."

Hah?!

"Siapa namamu, tampan?"

TOLONG!

"Hei, Pein. Dia itu suaminya Ino, loh," jelas Sai sembari menarik kerah jubahnya lelaki bertindik tadi.

"_Oh_. _My_. _God_!" Pein berlagak terkejut, menutupI mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya terbelalak, ekspresi kagetnya benar-benar seperti seorang _maestro_. "Dia suaminya Yamanaka Ino? Euh! Bagaimana mungkin Ino tertarik dengan pria seperti dia? Setahuku Ino sukanya dengan tipe-tipe pria sepertimu, Sai-_kun_. Euh, si tampan ini cucoknya denganku, deh, Cyin~."

Seseorang, ember, puhlease.

Neji tertawa hingga terguling jatuh menabrak setumpukan panci dan berdiri sesudahnya. "Ramuannya, _please_."

Pein menyeringai, wajahnya tampak mengerikan. Bola matanya membelalak, mengintimidasi. "Ramuan… khukhu… ramuan itu…"

"Ya, ramuan itu... bergegaslah. Aku tidak suka menyia-nyiakan waktu. Lebih baik sisa waktu lain kuhabiskan bersama Sasuke-_sama_ saja," protes Neji, melecehkanku dengan kalimat singkat. Aku meringkuk di pojokan, takut.

"Ramuan itu… tidak ada," ujar Pein santai.

Pret!

Sai menggebrak panci-panci hitam dengan kekuatan seribu badak, menggeram dan mengaum di depan wajah Pein dengan gahar. "Jika tidak ada ramuan itu sama artinya dengan mengantar nyawa pada monster laut itu!" bentaknya. Dia menggebuki Pein, dibantu oleh Neji.

Tunggu sebentar…

"Monster?"

Aksi penganiayaan itu berhenti sebentar, ketiga pria _macho_ tapi maho itu menatapiku bergantian. Wajah bingungku menyadarkan mereka jika aku belum tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang sebenarnya kami cari dan kami hadapi. Aku merasa seperti anak tiri.

Dari penjelasan Sai dan Neji yang _absurd_, aku baru mengerti jika yang kami cari bukanlah sekadar harta karun biasa. Harta yang kami cari adalah sebuah kotak peninggalan kerajaan kuno yang terletak di sebuah kuil tersembunyi yang telah lama terpendam entah oleh apa dan di mana, yang pasti hanyalah lokasi asal kuil tersebut adalah di Kirigakure.

Dikisahkan dalam legenda, dahulu ketika para manusia masih hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk-makhluk ajaib, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan yang dibangun atas dasar kesepakatan bersama untuk melindungi setiap kaum yang ada. Karena kelangsungan hidup yang harmonis di antara berbagai ras dan wujud, dewa memberikan sebuah hadiah berupa sebuah kotak berlapis emas dan perak dengan isi yang tidak pernah disebutkan. Berbagai spekulasi tercipta, ada pihak yang mengatakan bahwa isi kotak tersebut adalah emas dan permata, di sisi lain mengatakan bahwa isinya adalah sihir dan sebagainya. Rasa penasaran dan egoisme tercipta, masing-masing pihak merasa memiliki hak untuk mengetahui isi kotak tersebut. Kerajaan tersebut terpecah, perang tidak terelakkan, korban berjatuhan.

Sebuah kuil dibangun untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan kotak tersebut, dan seekor monster diutus untuk menjaganya. Hingga saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahui di mana sebenarnya kotak tersebut berada, kerajaan dan kuil tersebut lenyap dari sejarah.

Waw, penjelasan yang mutakhir. Ini benar-benar menarik.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan tanpa ramuan penjinak makhluk ajaib tersebut?" Sai depresi, dia menggigiti pinggiran panci hingga giginya tidak beraturan.

"Ada seseorang yang memilikinya."

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, bangsat!"

Lagi-lagi Pein dikeroyok, terpaksa aku menunggu hingga acara tawuran ini berakhir sambil minum kopi, duduk di kursi, menyilangkan kaki, bersenandung dalam hati, berguling 3 kali, menungging di atas lemari, kayang sambil berdiri dan menggelinjang hingga lupa diri. "Ayolah, _guys_. Memukulinya tidak akan mempermudah semuanya," kataku, sengaja tidak kukatakan daritadi karena ingin melihat Pein tersiksa.

Pein mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang sakti tapi banci (?) merebut ramuan tersebut saat dia kalah dalam permainan panco. "Cari seseorang yang bernama Gaaslan, habitatnya di Sunarnia." Dua makhluk teman seperjalananku yang tidak sabaran bergegas dan berlomba-lomba untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini. Saat aku hendak pamit, lagi-lagi Pein memelukiku. "_Te amo_, tampan."

NAJIS!

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan menuju Sunarnia ternyata tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan, berbagai jebakan telah menanti kami. Menurut informasi, Gaaslan adalah banci bertubuh singa pencipta Sunarnia, dunia gersang mematikan. Baru setengah jam memasuki dunia ini saja Sai dan Neji sudah mengalami pendarahan hebat karena bergumul dengan jebakan-jebakan yang ada. Untung saja aku masih sehat walafiat, terima kasih pada 2 makhluk maho yang dengan soknya melindungiku itu. Behahaha!

"BEHAHAHA!"

Buset! Tawaku menggema?

"Siapa yang berani memasuki duniaku, bok?! Situ berani, ea?!"

…

Sai mengeluarkan pistolnya, Neji mengeluarkan kunai, dan aku mengeluarkan sisir. Pertemuan pertama harus terlihat mempesona, bukan? Meskipun lawan kali ini adalah seekor banci.

"_Impresive_, wahai anak muda!" Pria berambut semerah darah, tato "cucok" di jidat, dan ber-_makeup_ _emo_ muncul dihadapan kami. "Mungkin kau bisa meminjamiku sisirmu agar aku dapat merapikan bulu-buluku, behahaha."

Satu lagi makhluk aneh, benar-benar aneh! Dari pinggang ke bawah wujudnya benar-benar singa! "O-oh, si-silakan." Aku melempar sisirku dan bersembunyi di balik batu.

"Kau yang merebut ramuan milik Pein, kembalikan sekarang juga!" bentak Sai.

Gaaslan berdecak. "Cih, lagi-lagi si bodoh Cullen itu memfitnahku. Asal tahu saja, dia sendiri yang mempertaruhkan ramuan itu. Huh."

_Siinnngggg_…

"Kubunuh kau, Pein," bisik Sai dan Neji kompak.

Gaaslan memberitahukan bahwa ramuan tersebut tidaklah berguna untuknya. Dia akan memberikannya pada kami dengan satu syarat, menjawab sebuah teka-teki. "Selisih umur Lord Orochidemort dan umur profesor Kabudore adalah 1.567 tahun. jika umur Lord Orochidemort dikali dua sama dengan 7.297 tahun, siapakah nama anak mereka?"

_Siinnnggggg_…

"Mati, yuk," ajak Sai pada Neji. Mereka berdua semakin depresi, pingsan seketika.

"Kalau kau tidak dapat menjawabnya, kau harus tinggal di Sunarnia dan menjadi suamiku, behahaha!"

Puhlease, tidak adakah yang normal di duniaku dan di dunia lain? Hm… konsentrasi, Sas. Ingat-ingat gosip yang dulu pernah kaudengar saat masih sekolah. "Soal ini begitu sulit. Pasti Anda—"

Protesku belum selesai tapi Gaaslan terbelalak, dia mundur beberapa langkah. "Bagaimana bisa kautahu bahwa aku adalah anak mereka?" Dia menatapku dengan tatapan horor.

Buset! Padahal aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa dia mempermainkan kami, dan jawabannya malah terjawab dengan sendirinya. Orang-orang bilang aku ini terlalu beruntung, apalagi saat selamat dari ledakan 8 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang? Aku saja tidak mengerti.

Gaaslan segera mengusir kami dari dunianya, menendang kami bertiga setelah menjejalkan sebotol ramuan berwarna-warni padaku. Dunia serasa berputar, kami melewati ruang dimensi. Beberapa kenangan masa lalu terlintas, aku berkelana dalam ingatan.

Ibuku yang kawin lari dengan seorang bapak-bapak yang mirip Neji, ayahku yang berselingkuh dengan seorang bapak-bapak yang mirip Naruto, kakak lelakiku yang diam-diam mencintai neneknya sahabat baiknya, dan aku yang menjalin cinta dengan cucu dari seseorang yang dicintai oleh kakakku.

…

Kenangan buruk.

Aku memejamkan mata, berharap segera keluar dari ruang dimensi sialan ini. Dan yang lebih sialan lagi, Sai mulai menggrepe-grepe tubuhku. Dafuk!

Untung saja mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir, kami bertiga terlempar ke sebuah tempat yang gelap dan sepi. "Di mana ini?"

Neji memicingkan mata ke sekeliling. "Kita sudah dekat. Ayo." Lagi-lagi dia menggandeng tanganku, aku memberontak dan mengaum layaknya singa betina yang sedang _horny_ (?). Neji melepaskan genggamannya karena takut tertular rabies (?).

Kami berjalan dalam diam di tengah gelapnya malam, atau itu yang kusangka. Tempat ini berada di antara dunia nyata dan dunia lainnya, dimensi lain. Waktu tidak berpengaruh di tempat ini, tidak ada matahari dan tidak ada bulan hanya kegelapan semata. Dari Sai-lah aku mengetahui bahwa dia sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

"Jika bukan karena guruku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup," kata Sai.

Dari bisikan Neji, aku kembali mengetahui satu hal. Sai-lah yang mengorbankan gurunya agar dia dapat keluar dari tempat ini, hii! Lebih baik tidak macam-macam dengannya.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa waktu lamanya, kami berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu berlapis emas dan perak. Tapi, pintu itu begitu kukuh dan tidak bergeming meskipun sudah ditendang dan diserang oleh Neji.

"Tendangan Seribu Ekor Kupu-kupu (?)!"

_BAM_!

Pintunya terbuka, Sai serta Neji memandangiku dengan mulut menganga. "Ayo!" ajakku, memimpin ekspedisi.

Kami tiba di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan cermin, Neji mulai membuka kedok aslinya sebagai sebagai seorang narsistik. "Aw, cantiknya dikau, wahai Neji," pujinya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Sai mengajakku melanjutkan perjalanan, menunjuk sebuah pintu berlapis emas dan perak untuk kutendang lagi dengan jurusku. Saat itulah kami berdua mendengar jeritan frustasi Neji, buru-buru kami berbalik.

Astaga, Neji—bukan, ada berpuluh-puluh Neji di sana. Semuanya terlihat sama.

"Sialan, biarkan aku mengatasi ini. Kalian pergilah!" kata—entah—Neji yang mana.

Daripada ikutan bingung, aku dan Sai mengiyakan saja dan melanjutkan perjalanan ini. Dari pintu yang kulihat tadi, kami menuju sebuah lorong panjang yang temaram. Aku berbalik sebentar melihat puluhan Neji dan memutuskan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Atau tidak.

"Bangsat! Aku yang lebih cantik, tahu!"

Suara Neji menggema di gendang telingaku.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja darinya?"

Aku diam, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada lorong temaram yang meliuk-liuk entah menuju ke mana. Tapi sejujurnya pertanyaan Sai sedikit berpengaruh padaku.

Kenapa aku tidak pergi darinya? Kenapa aku bertahan di keluarga itu?

Tujuh tahun menjadi suami Ino, tujuh tahun menjadi menantu Inoichi, dan tujuh tahun lamanya aku diperbudak. Aku tidak menikmati opsi yang terakhir, tidak.

Hidupku tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya setelah bersama dengan Ino, dan memang itu kebenarannya. Istriku seperti ratu, mengingat tidak ada wanita lagi di keluarga Smith, ibu mertua telah meninggal saat berupaya menelan buah kelapa bulat-bulat.

Ekstrim.

Memang seperti itulah keluarga Smith, senang menantang bahaya. Tidak heran mereka menjadi agen rahasia kepercayaan Negara. Segala misi pernah mereka jalani, mulai dari membunuh gurita, menangkap lumba-lumba, hingga bergumul dengan janda tua. Oh, yang terakhir itu adalah hobi mertuaku.

Mungkin aku telah terbiasa, mungkin aku telah memakluminya. Mungkin juga aku telah jatuh cinta pada istriku tercinta.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Ino benar-benar jatuh hati padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau benar-benar berbeda dariku dan mantan-mantannya yang lain." Sai menepuk pundakku hingga aku terbatuk darah.

Tanpa sadar lorong yang kami lalui menunjukkan ujungnya. Sebuah ruangan aneh menanti, dan sesosok makhluk aneh berperawakan malas juga menanti.

"Abang ganteng, temani aku bermain shougi," kata makhluk itu.

Ngeri.

Sai mengorbankan diri untuk menjadi lawannya dan membiarkanku melanjutkan perjalanan. Alasannya biasa. "Cuma tendangan kupu-kupumu yang dapat membuka pintunya."

Berbekal sebuah botol ramuan dan tendangan kupu-kupu, aku melangkah sendirian menuju sebuah ruangan yang naudjubilah luasnya. Di ujung sana sebuah pintu lainnya menanti, dengan pahatan bertuliskan "_This is the end_" aku yakin sekali jika pintu itu adalah pintu terakhir.

Terakhir, ja-jadi mo-monsternya…

Tempatku berpijak mulai berguncang, seluruh tempat bergetar dan aku bergoyang disko sebentar. Dari bawah tanah muncullah monster yang disebut-sebutkan sepanjang cerita.

"Mo-monster je-jelek," ujarku gagap, tidak berani menatap monster berwujud ikan hiu raksasa berwarna biru yang sudah pasti sejelek ucapan jujurku.

"HARHARHARHAR! SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMASUKI KUIL SUCI INI!"

Bahkan dialognya saja huruf kapital semua, benar-benar raksasa. "_A_-_ano_…"

"HMM?"

"I-ini, si-silakan di-diminum," tawarku, aku memberikan botol warna-warni yang sepertinya menarik perhatian monster jelek itu.

"OH, HADIAH?! HMM, HARI INI BUKAN HARI ULANG TAHUNKU," ujar monster biru jelek itu.

Ayo, Sasuke, pikirkan sebuah alasan. "I-itu a-adalah ha-hadiah perkenalan, mo-monster-_sama_."

Monster yang tingginya hampir 10 kali lipatku itu membulatkan mulutnya, "OH!"

Seperti yang diduga, monster itu tidaklah semengerikan tampang dan wujudnya. Sekalipun dia adalah raksasa, sepertinya tidak ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang berlabelkan "otak" sehingga dia tidak curiga sama sekali. Sekejap saja isi botol itu berpindah ke dalam perutnya. "OH, RASA STROBERI!"

Siapa yang memberikan perasa pada ramuan?

Aku dapat membayangkan Pein terkikik geli di tokonya. _Whatever_.

Kami saling bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa waktu, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dalam celana dalamku, kakiku gemetar. Aku tidak ingin dimakan oleh monster jelek ini, ya Jashin! Aku belum mempunyai anak!

Selagi aku memikirkan apa saja yang belum kumiliki dalam hidupku, monster tadi menyusut perlahan demi perlahan hingga seukuran kecoa. "Dafuk!"

"..."

Begitu kecilnya hingga dialognya hanya berupa tanda baca titik semua! Yes, aku menginjaknya dan berakhirlah nasib monster jelek itu. Behahaha! Sasuke memang yang paling hebat! Cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju pintu terakhir dan tendangan kupu-kupu terakhir kualamatkan pada pintu malang tersebut. Kilau emas dan perak dari dalam ruangan baru tersebut hampir membutakan mataku, aku segera meraih kacamata hitam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu aku menginginkannya. Sebuah kotak berlapis emas dan permata menjulang tinggi di hadapanku, ukurannya 2 kali lipat dari tubuhku.

Jadi ini kotak sakti yang disebut-sebut dalam legenda itu? Kotak sakti yang menyebabkan pertumpahan darah antar makhluk, ras dan bangsa. Kotak sakti yang menurut legenda berisi hal yang berharga. Aku menebak-nebak, apakah isinya emas dan permata? Wanita? Atau bahkan… keabadian?

_Glek_!

Benda ini sekarang di hadapanku. Semua perjalanan ini akan sia-sia jika aku tidak melihat isinya. Resiko apa pun yang ada di dalam kotak itu akan kutanggung!

_HIAT_!

**.**

**.**

"Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Kenapa, Ino?"

"Mereka bertiga sudah lama pergi dan sampai sekarang belum kembali, pasti banyak hal yang terjadi pada mereka."

"Tenang saja, kautahu kita dapat mengandalkan Neji dan juga Sai."

"Ayah…"

"Jika suamimu tidak kembali, ayah akan menerima lamaran dari si Cullen itu padamu."

"WOOT?!"

"Cullen itu hanya sebiji vampire, dan lagi kita dapat memaksanya untuk membuat berbagai ramuan kemudian menjualkannya di pasar gelap dengan harga tinggi."

"Tapi…"

"Jika kau tidak menyukai Cullen, masih ada Gaaslan. Nah, kalau yang ini bisa kita pertontonkan pada siapa saja yang berani membayar mahal."

"Oh, ide bagus!"

"Khukhukhu, tentu saja. Ayahmu ini adalah mantan agen rahasia yang paling sering korupsi dulunya."

"Pantas saja kau mata duitan seperti paman Kakuzu."

"Sebenarnya, Ino. Kakuzu adalah ibumu."

"UAPAH!"

**.**

**.**

Ino Smith, agen rahasia merangkap pemburu harta karun, terpaksa mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa ia adalah anak hasil kemahoan ayahnya dan seseorang yang ia sangka sebagai pamannya, kapten Kakuzu Barbossa. Bagaimana caranya ia lahir, lebih baik jangan dipikirkan terlalu mendalam atau Anda akan pusing sendiri.

Inoichi Smith, mantan agen rahasia, kembali bersatu dengan kekasihnya tercinta, kapten Kakuzu Barbossa .

Pein Cullen, makhluk hasil kawin silang antara _vampire_ dan penyihir, di-_bully_ hingga akhir hayatnya oleh Inoichi.

Gaaslan, anak dari Lord Orochidemort dan profesor Kabudore, terpaksa menjadi tontonan sirkus keliling milik Inoichi.

Ledi Gagak dan Ntin Bleber masih menjadi model iklan di dunia maya dan di dunia nyata.

Apa kabarnya ketiga pahlawan kesiangan kita?

Neji Hattori, ninja pengangguran yang hobi merebut suami orang, terjebak di ruangan cermin sembari terus bersitegang bahwa dirinyalah yang tercantik di dunia pada pantulan dirinya. Neji-neji lainnya hanyalah ilusi semata, selama ini yang ia lihat hanyalah cermin.

Sai Weasley, agen rahasia penggoda suami orang, menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya bermain shougi bersama sebiji makhluk misterius yang terus memaksanya untuk terus bermain lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke Smith, dulunya bernama Sasuke Turner, suami orang yang menjadi korban penganiayaan selama 8 tahun terakhir hidupnya akhirnya mengetahui isi kotak misterius tersebut. Kotak tersebut merefleksikan pikiran dan keinginan terbesar bagi siapa saja yang membukanya. Yang ia pikirkan sebelum membuka kotak tersebut adalah; bagaimana bisa semua pria yang pernah ia temui selalu menyukainya? Dan hasil dari pemikirannya: seorang pria maho lainnya yang bernama "Suigetsu" mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Sasuke, dan menyekapnya ke dalam kotak tersebut.

Dan dunia pun melupakan semua kisah mereka, semuanya lenyap bersama sejarah.

Sekian.

**.**

**.**

_**Cast** _(_in case you don_'_t know who is being who_):

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke** _as_ **William Turner** _and_ **_Mr_. Smith**

**Yamanaka Ino** _as_ **_Mrs_. Smith**

**Hyuuga Neji** _as_ **Hanzo Hattori**

**Sai** _as_ **Ron Weasley**

**Pein** _as_ **Edward Cullen** **(hoek!)**

**Gaara** _as_ **Aslan**

**Yamanaka Inoichi** _as_ **_Mrs_. Smith's _father_**

**Kakuzu** _as_ **Captain Barbossa**

**Orochimaru** _as_ **Lord Voldemort**

**Kabuto** _as_ **_Professor_ Dumbledore**

**Uzumaki Naruto** _as_ **_Captain_ Jack Sparrow**

**Haruno Sakura **_as_** Snow Pink**

**Senju Tsunade **_as_**_ Queen_ Ravenna**

**Uchiha Mikoto **_as_**_ Mr_. Smith's _mother_**

**Uchiha Fugaku **_as_**_ Mr_. Smith's _father_**

**Uchiha Itachi **_as_**_ Mr_. Smith 's _brother_**

**Hyuuga Hiashi **_as_** selingkuhan _Mr_. Smith's _mother_**

**Namikaze Minato **_as_** selingkuhan _Mr_. Smith's _father_**

**Chiyo **_as_ **pacar _Mr_. Smith's _brother #brrrr_**

**Sasori **_as_** pacar William Turner**

**Nara Shikamaru **_as _**_Mysterious Shougi_-_man_**

**Hozuki Suigetsu **_as_** Pandora's _treasure_**

**Hoshigaki Kisame **_as** Ugly Big Monster**_

**Mitarashi Anko **_as_** Tetangga yang seksi (?)  
**

**Lady Gaga **_and_** Justin Bieber **_as_** cameo**

**.**

**.**

**GRACIAS!**

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Lagi-lagi karakter pembantunya ga ada yang beres semua. Pein parah sumpah, mana doi pake bahasa Spanyol pula. Gegara ane main game "**Sengoku Basara**" ada yang lawak karakternya pake bahasa Spanyol wkwk.

Niatnya bikin fanfiksi ini sama kayak "**Chicken Rider**", tapi malah keterusan ngetiknya jadi begini. Agak maksa, sih, ceritanya. Tapi apa daya, otak ane emang isinya ga beres. Dan kayaknya humornya ga gitu ngena, makanya ane ga pasang **genre** humor. ._.a

Okelah, **review**-nya eaa, Cyin!

_Adios_, _Amigo_!


End file.
